Digimon: RPG Adventures
by Sparta's Ghost
Summary: Welcome to a world dominated by Digimon Enterprises. Created by one Hideki Tsui, he's always been a mysterious figure who avoids the public eye. Enter different worlds, new characters, new adventures, and, of course, new digimon! What adventures are in store for our main characters? (Original fic)
1. Character Sheet

**Character Profiles**

_Author's Notes: I'm not trying to go overboard with these characters personalities. Sure, some of their appearances still sound very exaggerated, and it's anime, so I'm sticking to that. However, I'm trying to make these characters be as realistic as possible. Also, I want to have the challenge of writing female characters. I'm too used to making male characters. The characters' digimon partners will be updated as the story goes._

* * *

Name: Roman Suzuki  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 18  
Wants to be: Lawyer  
Digimon partner: -

**Appearance**

Similar to: Think along the lines of Light Yagami without the sharp, school outfits Light usually wears. You know, _before_ Light goes into crazy Kira mode. Roman's a protagonist; not an antagonist (yes, I believe Light is a villain in anime; not a hero)

Roman's features are very striking, as his skin color doesn't appear to be the normal, Japanese texture. Inheriting a lot of his mother's American features, he has a lot of intrigue in his appearance. He's always been too busy to notice that a lot of girls have crushes on him. There's also his height. Standing at 6'3, he's almost a giant in Tokyo.

Usual outfit:

A very simple person, Roman usually wears a red shirt and a pair of black jeans. Sometimes navy jeans.

Digital World outfit:

What would any story be without our beloved goggleheads? When Roman finds himself in the digital world, he instantly realizes goggles that have appeared on his head. Ever since then, the goggles have come in handy. Wears a black sweatshirt, blue jeans, and grey Converse Chucks.

**Personality**

A very polite, well-taught individual, Roman has a strong sense to protect others, as he grew up with the same feeling to protect Kelly. Unlike the goggleheads we've seen from Digimon past, he isn't quick to needlessly jump into battle. Instead, he's gained a very strategized form of leadership most likely due to his studying criminal justice.

**Think**: A mix of Henry Wong and Takato Matsuki. Very calm demeanor with a sharp head.

* * *

Name: Madison Parker  
Hair: Dark Indigo (naturally black)  
Eyes: Black  
Age: 19  
Ethnicity: Half Japanese, Half American  
Wants to be: Artist  
Color: Purple  
Digimon Partner: -

**Appearance**

Outfit:

Usually prefers anything in dark leather. **Never** seen without her trademark black leather jacket and dark, ripped jeans. Usually wears a purple shirt to class.

Digital World Outfit:

The Digital World removes her dyed hair color, replacing it with long, natural, black hair. Her original leather jacket even gets removed (she misses her jacket, but feels the replacement suffices) with a light feeling, green military jacket, accompanied with a hood and a sleeveless black shirt. Now has ripped, dark jeans, and a pair of red, low-cut shoes. Has a tattoo of the wings of a raven (just the wings, not the whole bird) on her back.

Again, she doesn't choose outfits that are too outlandish and stand out too much, but she has a sense of style that is still unique from other girls. Never one to draw too much attention to herself, she has a casual sense of demeanor in her walk, and mostly ignores a lot of people.

**Personality**

100% confusing, she makes for a solid actress when it comes to displaying her feelings. Most of the time, she just doesn't want to be bothered, and won't take the time to go up to meet people. Rebellious and apathetic, she still does have a sensitive side that only her cousins have ever seen.

**Think**:Rika Nonoka (with less of the stuck-up, egotistical "Digimon Ice Queen" schtick). When Rika pushes others out and gives most people the cold shoulder (no pun intended), Madi usually doesn't really make too much of an effort to socialize with others. And she isn't the cold-hearted girl that Rika was when she was introduced in the Tamers series. She _does_ care about others and doesn't try to put up a mask in front of people.

* * *

Name: Jessie Torres  
Hair:Light Brown  
Eyes:Sky blue  
Age:17  
Ethnicity: Latin American  
Digimon partner: -

**Appearance**

Jess has a very messy crop hairstyle, similar to Emma Watson's after her haircut. Unlike Emma Watson's post-haircut style, bangs flow down to her head, and her sky blue eyes.

Outfit: she wears modest clothing: a white sweater with black stripes, and light blue classic cut jeans.

Digital World Outfit:

Her pre-chosen outfit (pre-chosen outfits still resemble personalities):

Lavender shirt with ruffled sleeves, navy shorts, and a pair of olive-colored boots

She isn't initially dismissed by other boys as a "looker" mostly because she's often ignored by a lot of people. However, this doesn't change the fact that she _does_ have a pretty face, and a beautiful smile that often goes unseen by a lot of people. Though her hair looks somewhat tomboyish, she still moves gracefully enough, and starts attracting a lot more attention once she starts to change.

Roman is the first boy to acknowledge her, leading to her long crush on him.

**Personality**

Often soft-spoken, there are rare moments when she will voice her opinions (these moments are particularly when Roman's around). Though shy, she's a pleasant person to talk to. Respectful and courteous, although she does have her surprising, selfish moments.

**Think**: I won't lie. Hyuuga Hinata pops up in my head immediately. However, I'm not trying to overexaggerate my OC's personalities, so I'm not trying to overexaggerate her shyness. If you have to, think about Hyuuga Hinata with personality, but the extreme stutters or often bouts of extreme blushing. She's definitely not _that _shy. She's shy, but she's more soft-spoken than she is shy.

* * *

Name: Kelly Suzuki  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Age:16  
Ethnicity: Half Japanese, Half American  
Digimon partner: -

**Appearance**

Kelly and Roman both half mixed-blood, and, while they're still related siblings, they have completely different appearances because both of them inherited different features of their parents. Gaining more Asian features from their Japanese father, Kelly has the appearance of a traditional Japanese beauty. Of course, she doesn't dress like it; very few Japanese girls dress like that; only for special holidays that celebrate their culture.

**Usual outfit:**

Always prefers bright colors that match her outspoken personality. Her and her brother both like Red. Often wears bright red shirts and long jean skirts.

**Digital World outfit:**

Isn't incredibly flashy with red. Instead, she stands out the most from others, and she still appreciates the look. Replaces usual bright red shirts with a denim jacket, light grey shirt, and a navy skirt.

**Personality**

Not necessarily a valley girl or a ditzy girl by any means. Sometimes clueless, but not an airhead. Kelly is loud, talkative, and sometimes gets a little too bossy for her own good. She has good intentions though. Some can view her as annoying, but she just voices her opinions. Regardless to the popular belief, she does know when to respect others and their opinions, she just gets ahead of herself a lot of times. Still a good friend to talk to.

**Think**: A smarter, less exaggerated version of Mimi Tachikawa.


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.**

_Author's notes:_

_I don't know why I think about things like this. This is a completely original story with a plot of my own. It doesn't feature ANY of the human characters you're used to seeing from seasons 1 - uhhh... 6? 7?_

_Anyway, I'm sure that as this is a completely original story with all new characters, this is highly unlikely to get any reviews. This is just an idea that won't seem to get out of my head. As this is an original story, feel free to leave any Questions (that is, if this gets any views at all)._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the epilogue to what I have planned in store!_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**  
_  
This dream again..._

For the tenth time in three weeks, a young man found himself in a familiar place. What was more peculiar was the fact that he was all too aware that he was in a dream. Floating, drifting along the grasslands of a very familiar landscape.

The Digital World.

The young man was a nation-ranked top player in the strategy game. He knew digimon when he could see them, and he saw plenty of them around the vast, grassy plains. From Agumon to Guillmon to tons of the newer created Digimon, they all kept on chewing flowers as if they hardly noticed the image of a human body floating across their world.

Of course, this particular individual was never one who preferred the center of attention, so he always let the digimon carry on peacefully while he observed as much as he could when he was in this majestic world.

He would continue to float on until he landed in a dark, enclosed area. In this area, his floating stopped as if he was being called by something, or someone. Looking around, he already knew where to go. Though the area was dark, a purple, illuminating light carried him to an egg. The egg was surrounded by small, slithering creatures who continued to sniff at it. The human shooed the tiny creatures away, once again studying the egg.

Any trainer knew what a digital egg looked like on a computer screen, but there were obvious differences from the computer screen and the digital world.

When many pixels formulated a real-life, tiny egg on a computer screen, this egg was twice as big from the avatars presented on the online world. This egg was white and covered with purple dots, much like the game portrayed. Of course, the game never had a bright glow surrounding it. And this egg was shaking, almost ready to hatch.

From all the previous times he had visited the egg, it continued to grow, but never seemed to hatch.

Every other time he had been transported to this area, this... cave, digimon continued to attack it. He couldn't understand how, but he was able to fend them off. Him, a simple human, could protect this single egg.

Yes, it was true that he trained in the art of hand-to-hand combat. He trained every day, and was fully confident of his abilities. Though he wasn't the best student, he had proved to be a very capable black belt of his own, winning tournaments all around Tokyo. It just never made sense.

These were large creatures who could... _should _be able to dispose of him very quickly (it was a true, disturbing fact; even if he didn't want to think about it too much).

Most of the digimon he fought looked like they were bugs or critters one would usually find in a cave. Almost harmless, but still searching around the egg. He'd even foughten child level digimon. In his last dream, he encountered a group of three Wormmon sniffing the egg. A few punches and kicks was all it took to scurry away.

The human wasn't sure what the digimon's intentions were around the egg. Heck, he wasn't even sure why he felt the need to protect it. Maybe he was even growing some sort of attachment to the egg.

The fact still remained that random digimon or creatures were swarming around the egg. Harmless intentions or not, as weird as it sounded in his head, he could almost feel the egg calling out to him.

"Crap," were the only words that came out of his mouth once he saw what was coming by his way _this _time.

This time, he saw an adult level digimon coming straight at him.

Unlike the shows or the manga, these digimon didn't shout out their attacks. It made sense, after all. If they knew English, they still didn't need to shout out their attacks. Luckily, he had been playing enough of the game to know what attack was coming.

It was a good thing that he gained instinct from all his years of fighting. If not, he probably wouldn't have been able to get out of the way so quickly from the Stingmon's claws that were rapidly coming after him.

This time, the adult level digimon definitely showed signs of killing intent. Whether it was directed at him or the egg, the male once again sought to protect this egg, no matter how impossible the task of defeating an adult digimon seemed.

Maybe he didn't even have to defeat it. If he could survive long enough, he could get out of this cave, and bring the egg to some other, safer location.

_"Why didn't I do that before?" _he grumbled to himself.

"Huh, this is new," he said out loud when he felt something heavier on his back.

Egg cradled in both hands, he continued to dodge from left to right as the adult digimon kept on attacking him.

Yes, there was a heavy, metal weight on his back, to be percise.

Carefully taking the object with his right hand, his left arms held tightly to the egg. He was careful enough to have a grip that was strong enough not to squeeze the poor thing, if at any moment something were to appear from the egg.

_Gotta keep protecting this egg. Looks like I have a shield now. Can't complain at all. This definitely comes in handy._

The shield was a lot heavier than it looked. Though it had a perfect fit around his right arm, his movements were less agile than before, with the excessive weight of the metal holding him down. Blocking something with a shield wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies.

Whatever was going on with this Stingmon, it wasn't attacking intelligently. Sure, the attacks were still strong and scared the crap out of him, but the movements continued to be the same attack, over and over. All it was doing was speeding up to him and trying to slash at him with its claws. Luckily for the boy, his agility was an advantage. Though it looked like he still had quite a few more miles, he was almost out of the cave. Light was almost at the end of the tunnel, and the digital egg still in the careful protection of his left arm.

When the boy ducked another missile headed towards him, that was his opening to get in one attack. With his shield in hand, he knew this was a long shot, but he had to do anything to at least _try_ and attack the enemy digimon.

The Stingmon was now outside of the cave. From the previous attacks, the boy had already deducted that this particular digimon had strength in his close-ranged attacks. Now that they were separated from each other, it seemed like the Stingmon was trying to regain its composure.

He had to act fast to protect the digital egg.

"Sorry little guy. This is just for a quick second," he said to the egg.

Quickly (very quickly), he put the egg down and took off the shield that had been wrapped around his arm. Even though the shield was heavy, he was used to picking up heavy pieces of metal and tossing it around. His sensei had unorthodox methods when it came to martial arts training, but it was all coming in handy at this very moment, even against a non human, crazed enemy.

Using all his strength, he tossed the shield at the Stingmon like it was a 200 lb. Frisbee. It connected, and from the looks of it, the attack did its damage.

The Stingmon let out a strange hissing sound. For a moment, the protector of the egg thought it was going to charge at him once more, but he was surprised when the enemy digimon spread out its wings and flew away.

The protector let out a sigh of relief, and turned to the now moving object in his hands. Wait a minute. Moving egg... That meant.

His eyes widened as he gently placed the egg down, excited to see what came next.

But, as with all dreams, this one was coming to an end, as the digital world started to fade away from his vision.

Even though the beautiful world was fading away from him, he still stretched out his arms in the same direction the egg was moving around. The world continued to fade to black, but he still saw the egg, slowly hatching.

As the egg slowly begun to fade away, the human guardian was certain he heard it calling his name.

_"Ro...man..."_

**Obadiah**  
**Roman's Apartment**  
**12:45 AM**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Groaning, the "guardian" known as Roman slowly sat up.

Seriously, there was no way that could have been a dream. But then again, here he was, looking at the alarm on his phone that woke him up from his nap.

**12:45 AM**

Though it was still a late time to take a nap and more of a proper time for bed, Roman was the kind of person who never slept too often. A busy university student in his first year, he still had a younger sister back in the States that he kept in touch with. Back in New York City, the different time zones meant that it was probably sometime late around the afternoon that his sister would be there.

Gently rising from the futon in his single apartment, he walked over to the table in his room. Sitting down, he turned on his laptop, and started to open up his Skype chat.

"Ah! Roman!" he saw his little sister excitedly shout in front of her laptop microphone.

He smiled at her excitement. The age difference wasn't too far off, and the two grew were close siblings. He was 18, just starting his first semester at Obadiah U. She was 16, and just completed her second year of high school. June meant the end of a school year in America when it meant the beginning of another one for Japanese students.

It wasn't too hard to acknowledge (and not in the perverted manner) that his sister Kelly Suzuki was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She gained more of their father's Japanese features, while he had inherited a little bit more of his mother's American features.

They were of mixed heritage, and even though there parents had long since passed away, close family friends had been taking care of the two of them, paying for Roman's expense at the university. He was eternally grateful to be a part of such a kind-hearted couple.

"Oh? Looks like you have a friend in the room," Roman said, smiling into the screen when he heard another voice in the room.

"Yeah! Jess is here too!"

He could hear some shocked yelling directed at her, to which he didn't blame. As they were childhood friends, Kendra had always been much shyer than Kelly. Roman wasn't sure when it happened, but he also knew that she harbored somewhat of a crush on him. The contrasts in personalities always ended up in the poor girl being embarrassed somehow from Kelly's more... direct personality.

Kelly's screen moved slightly to her right to show another dark-haired girl, Jessica Torres.

"Hello, Jess," Roman politely greeted.

His sister's friend was actually a year older than Kelly, meaning she was only one year younger than he was. A more American, dark-haired brunette with a tan complexion, Roman didn't really have any problems saying it, Jessica was a beautiful girl.

The other girl on screen returned his smile, and acknowledged her presence with a wave.

"So, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" Kelly asked.

Roman sighed as he heard Jess complain at the personal, straightforward question. Sometimes he wished his sister showed a little more tact when it came to such measures in others' lives, but then again, that was a part of her that he had grown to love.

"No, Kelly. We talked about this before, remember?"

"Yeah, but a lot can change in a month. Plus, it's hard to believe that college girls can resist the Roman Suzuki charm!"

Was it really a month since they last talked? It felt a lot longer than a month.

"And I'm still too busy. And, as much as I _appreciate _(Roman's sarcasm grew higher here) talking about my nonexistent love life, oh sister of mine we never do discuss yours."

"Ah, well... er..."

"Surely you two _have_ to be fighting boys off of you."

As much of a polite, gentle person that he was, that still didn't mean that Roman wasn't opposed to teasing any of them, even if he appreciated his sister had such a close friend.

Plus, he had to admit, it was rather adorable watching Kendra's face go red at the comment.

"Very funny, oh brother of mine. And, no, we don't. Boys at this school are just too... boring."

"Right. And I'm living too much of a boring life here at Tokyo University. I'm here to study, sis."

"I-I wouldn't say you're _boring._"

Roman was a little surprised when the usually shy girl interjected at this point. It wasn't like they never talked, but she was a very softspoken girl who didn't often voice her own opinions.

Maybe the two of them were growing up after all.

A cute "eep!" escaped from her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth after making such an embarrassing staement.

"Really, Roman. You're living on your own. You have a cool motorcycle."

Roman chuckled.

"And that's all that it takes to be cool, huh?"

His sister's opinion of him never ceased to amuse him. He never considered himself 'cool' at all. He wasn't a bad boy. If anything, he always felt like more of a loner.

Roman didn't have too much trouble fitting in back in New York City, but studying in a completely different country was hard to make friends, especially with the facial features he had. When Kelly received more features from his Japanese father, Roman received more features from his American mother.

An 18 year-old university student with mixed blood, he was a dark-haired brunette with dark blue eyes. When he had more of the American appearance through his eyes and hair, he still had a very sharp, Asian looking face.

That wasn't to describe him as ugly, or an immediate outcast. In fact, he received many admirers, he was just too much of a busy, introverted student to have too much of a life. Martial arts, work, school. And, of course, Digimon. That was his grand old cycle of life.

Speaking of which...

He took a glance at the clock, and shook his head when he saw that two hous passed by.

"Hey Kelly?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate to break up this talk about what's cool and what's not cool, but I got work in a few hours."

"Damn. I forgot about the different timezones thing."

Roman blinked. He never heard his sister curse before. He cursed plenty of times himself, and while it wasn't an awful curse word by any means, it was still strange listening to his little sister using such language.

Watching her grow up was weird. He just hoped she wasn't getting into the whole party scene yet.

His sister sighed. "All right, I guess I'll let you go. **But** you're not off the hook about finding a girlfriend. You're in college to study, but you gotta have fun every once in a while."

Of course she wasn't going to let him off that easily. Knowing his sister, she would eventually start buying a ticket to Tokyo for Kendra, and try to hook the two of _them _together if she was desperate enough for him to find a girlfriend.

"Right. Thanks _mom_. 'Night"

He chuckled as he saw his sister blow her tongue at him as he said that, signing off from their Skype session. They didn't always Skype, but they kept in touch whenever he had the time to.

"Jeeeessss," Kelly groaned at her friend.

"Wh-what?" the shyer girl stuttered.

"You had your big chance!"

"My chance?"

"You know, your big moment! Your declaration of loooove," Kelly said in a singsong voice that caused a large amount of heat to rise to her friends' cheeks.

"Lo-_love_?" the poor girl asked, with a high pitch attachment of a word that was too embarrassing to squeak out.

"Yeah. As in you and Roman. I mean, come _on_. He's not seeing anybody and that was such a perfect opportunity!"

"You were in the room! And it was more of a brother-sister conversation!"

"I would have gladly let you have some time with him. Seriously, you're just being way too uptight. You're probably the only girl in his life, you know."

"Really? We-well... I'm just... I'm just glad he's doing alright," Jess said, quietly, after recovering from such an embarrassing moment.

Roman's sister sighed. At her age, with her bold personality and her willingness to get her brother a girlfriend, she had been trying to play matchmaker with Kendra and her brother for such a long time. She _knew _Kendra was just perfect for her brother, but they were so far away...

"Hey Jess?"

"What's up?" Jess asked, not liking the mirthful sound in her best friend's voice at all.

"What do you think about spending a summer in Tokyo?"

"Hmm..."

**END PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Author's Notes. Yes, the card parts were obvious from the Digimon Tamers series. However, I don't intend to use that as a major part of the storyline. It helps familiarize myself with Digimon. It's been a while since I've read Digimon fanfiction, and I wanted to try something new._


	3. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Digimon. Not mine. But the human characters are mine.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_In the Epilogue, we saw an introduction unlike any other! A human, fighting digimon? Was it a dream? And will he ever find a girlfriend? Stay tuned in for this next installment of Digimon: Online!_

* * *

_Waiting in a car_  
_Waiting for a ride in the dark_  
_Drinking in the lights_  
_Following the neon signs_

_Waiting for a word_  
_Looking at the milky skyline_  
_The city is my church_  
_It wraps me in its blinding twilight_

"Midnight City" by: M83

**Introduction: Activate Those Circuits!**

Roman sat in his seat, completely exhausted from the three hour morning shift at work. It was a good thing the class was just for an art credit, because he was hardly paying attention to a single word his professor was saying in the lecture of American Jazz.

This was one of the few classes where he put the least of his effort into. Out of his busy schedule, he had two blow off classes. _American Pop Music 201 _was just listening to popular music while their professor went on about the history behind the music genre. Five classes dedicated to criminology, and two blow off classes.

Sighing, he looked at his laptop and saw that he hadn't written a single thing down from the lecture.

He rarely did.

Acting like he was typing down some notes, he saw an interesting online article about the creation of the popular online RPG, Digimon.

The article was a mixture of a review, an article that talked about the new features the game offered, and had a long, 2 page interview with the game's creator Hideki Tsu.

**DIGIMON: POPULARITY AROUND THE WORLD  
By: Natsu**  
**  
**Stop me if you haven't heard about the growing online phenomenon. Right. Of course you've heard about _Digimon_ by now. From all the interactive features and the impressive graphics (for an online RPG), one thing's for sure, it's hard to get a full word from the game's creator himself, Hideki Tsui.

Popular, mainstream media has only been able to get quotes from Mr. Tsui's representatives. It's rare to even see him show up to popular events his company holds.

Graciously, Mr. Hideki Tsui allowed us, _The Gaming Guys_, to conduct a very short interview in which he reveals a surprising amount of information.

010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101

**GG: First things first, we can't express how grateful we are that you've decided to have an interview with us. **

_**Mr. Tsui: *hearty laugh***__**Thank you.**__**Well, I guess it's known by now that I don't like such a huge spotlight over me. Many television channels and various websites have asked for interviews. I'm going to say this once. This is the only interview I will be doing about Digimon.**_

**GG: Wow. That's quite the honor. We'll have to pull all the punches then. Let's kick things off with the sudden switch from the card game to the online series. The card game's been going strong for five years now, and many were shocked with the sudden appearance of the online game. What brought about the sudden change, and how did this news sneak past everybody?**

_**Mr. Tsui: Like you said, the card game certainly had its appeal, but we had something different planned for years now. I'll start off answering your second qeustion. I made sure these were highly confidential. Employees were not allowed to release **__**any**__** previews. No samples, no sneak peaks, nothing was allowed to be released online, and of course, employees could not release any bits of information to family or friends.**_

Now, with the changes. Digimon's popularity targeted children, and sales certainly showed that business had been doing well for five years. Like any business, I'd been looking for something new and innovative with the product. We all knew the amount of work involved, and we dedicated ourselves to make an experience for audiences of all ages to enjoy. The online role-playing game provided all the doors we wanted to reach.

**GG: Let's talk about the new Digimon in this game. As everybody is familiar with, there's over 200 new Digimon featured! How did you manage to come up with so many creations?**

_**Mr. Tsui: We (at Digimon Enterprises) stuck with the same team of engineers and graphic designers that we've had from the start. When I first told them what I wanted to do, I had the idea of introducing 100 new Digimon. However, when we came up with the new designs, well, I think it's safe to say that the result shocked every single one of us. Myself included. We wanted to go a little further, even after we felt like we've accomplished everything, which led to the create-your-own-digimon feature.**_

**GG: We know there's a lot of Digimon in the game, but could you give us a run-down of your top five favorites?**

_**Mr. Tsui: Lets's see...a lot of my personal favorites come from the new feature we offered. The Chaotic Digimon were definitely among my top favorites. After all, how badass do the Royal Knights look in black? Then there's Wrathmon, Renamon X, Agumon, and one more that I'm sure that even the most adamant gamer hasn't unlocked yet. That one's a secret.**_

**GG: Woah, so you're saying there's more surprises, even after two years of gameplay.**

_**Mr. Tsui: That's right. What kind of game would be fun if it didn't have additional, unlockable content?**_

**GG: Okay, we've been talking about the introduction to the game, and the Digimon. Time to switch gears here. What influenced the combat style, and how?**

_**Mr. Tsui: Oh, definitely the Final Fantasy series. I'm a big fan of the artwork, and the more recent, fluid combat in the recent adaptions. When we were designing the schematics of the fighting systems, we wanted to figure out a way that the users would have the utmost freedom with their digimon, and the trick was handling all of those digimon. We knew each different digimon had their own particular personalities, and we wanted to be as detailed as possible with the fighting styles.**_

**GG: I'm looking at the clock here, and it looks like we have time for one more question.**

_**Mr. Tsui: Continue.**_

GG: The numbers of users online don't lie, and I think it's safe to say that Digimon's here to stay for years to come. What's next for

_**Digimon Enterprises**_** and the popular franchise?**

_**Mr. Tsui: Hmm... who knows? For now, I've been keeping track of the online game's progress (we have to continue to make sure our servers are user-friendly and continue without as little glitches as possible), and that's the only thing we have on our plans for now. It might come across as a little bit of a shock, but I'm a bit of a secretive guy. *laughs***_

We've had the card game, and our video game is opening the door to many possibilities. I hate to leave you with a bunch of "maybe's" but that's all I can give you for now. Maybe we could go on screen with Digimon. Maybe we might even have some kind of anime in the future. Hell, we could even go Broadway. The point is, the sky's the limit, it's all a matter of fitting everything into the giant world that is Digimon.

**GG: Well, looks like our time here's up. Again, we do understand how precise you prefer things, and we'd like to thank you again for taking this once in a lifetime interview.**

_**Mr. Tsui: Not a problem. It was my pleasure.**_

010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101

Roman had been so absorbed with the article that he'd almost forgotten he was still in class. Taking the time to look up, he saw that the professor was still giving his lecture. It looked like he was on the verge of wrapping up.

He looked around to make sure it looked like he had been paying attention. It didn't matter too much. After all, with 40+ students in a large classroom, he was sitting in the back seat. Hearing the girl who sat next to him giggle, he couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. Seemed she knew what he was up to.

Once again, he sighed.

_Maybe Kelly's right. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I got a girlfriend..._

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101

Possibly one of the most user-friendly features of the _Digimon_ online game was its cellphone application. Clearly cellphones didn't offer the graphics or the full gameplay that computers did. However, they still let one review complete information of the digimon that was necessary on a completely different level than the card games.

A full image of any digimon would appear on the screen, filled with complete information: level, type, attacks, and biography. Individuals logged on with their username, and the phone app converted data of digimon they'd seen/fought/gained in their party, and allowed them to look at those specific digimon.

Not a game on a cellphone, but still let Digimon users do their research. The craze that swept Japan was always focused on the longstandingfranchise. Whether it was through a computer screen, a mobile device, or even in the old card game, millions of people in Tokyo had all kinds of access.

In a crowded train, one girl stood upright, holding onto a pole with one hand for balance, and another hand holding onto her phone. The girl probably stood out from most of the people in the crowded train, even from the boy with Chinese features that seemed familiar to her, somehow. With her dyed indigo hair, and her dark, leather jacket, she definitely didn't look like a Japanese student (even if she was).

Madison "Madi" Parker was a girl most Tokyo University students knew. She wasn't a top student, or a top... well, anything, really. Not that she cared.

Like every other user, she preferred _playing_ the game. The website would link you to a downloadable patch of the game, and the best part about the downloadable patch was that it was free. If you wanted to add along any special, customized features, you'd have to put in a few extra dollars, but the charm of the game was its realistic expectations. It never offered any farfetched deals. Most deals would stretch up to as little bit over ten dollars, never anything over that amount.

Once the game was installed and you were logged into the game, a screen popped up that let users choose the Digimon they wanted to start with. It was true that the universe featured well over 300 Digimon, but the starting choices had to be minimized from the entire collection. However, there was still a wide amount to choose from. Complete artwork of the digimon was shown when you were hovering over whichever one to choose.

If that wasn't sufficient for your tastes, you could go to the "Create-A-Digimon" screen. You could select the type your Digimon would be, and full customization was offered. Once you selected the type your digimon was, the database loaded a sample of your creation. If you wanted an insect, the screen would only show various selections of insects. If you wanted a dragon, a screen would only show various dragon threads to customize. And so forth.

Madi's chosen digimon was a Warrior Type, entirely customized by her. Of course, this was the digimon she was looking at on her screen.

Many had the choice of switching to another main partner after they got bored with the digimon they started out with. Few often stuck with their original partners, but Madi stuck with her created digimon since the game's inception.

Archmon, a hunter with silver robes and yellow eyes. It had the body of a human, but its face was always covered in heavy wraps, eyes only showing. As an archer, the Warrior digimon had a black, metal, arrow holster by his back.

The stats showed.

Level: 60  
Strength: 6/10  
Speed: 8/10  
Dexterity: 8/10  
Intelligence: 9/10

From the stats, strength was immediately the only weakness that popped up for Archmon. What it lacked in strength, it made up for in its intelligence and dexterity.

Some of the best archers didn't need to rely on hand-to-hand combat anyway. Their concentration came from long distance fighting and complete strategy. Most of the time, advanced thinking won the majority of battles. This proved true for Madi and Archmon.

Madi rarely showed interest in anything else, but she was certainly a proud trainer. Something that separated her from other trainers was the fact that she also used zero upgrades for her partner. Archmon developed naturally. The "special features" crap just didn't fit her.

A conversation over the card game from two little boys caught her attention, even if she didn't show it. Her eyes never shifted around. The indigo-haired girl continued to scroll around the mobile application, but listened to the argument the two boys were having.

"No fair! You must have cheated somehow!"

"No fair? You're the one who had the higher level"

"Which is why you had to have been cheating! I should have **won **that!"

"Stop calling me a cheater! You're just a sore loser, that's all!"

Still concentrating on her phone, Madi noted that the commotion seemed to be drawing a lot of attention on the train. Many started to murmur until a familiar voice intervened on their behalf.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the new, deeper voice asked.

Madi _knew _she'd recognized the boy in red. He was in one of her classes. She'd seen him play the digimon game a couple of times, and from the looks of it, he knew what he was doing.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101

"_Man, what a day_" Roman thought to himself, as he got on the train.

It wasn't even his worse day yet. Tuesdays were his "easiest" schedules out of any other days. On Tuesdays, he had more free time when it came to his university schedule. He took three classes, but  
two of them were easy electives. He rarely payed much attention to the electives.

Roman was studying Criminal Justice, with aspirations of becoming a lawyer someday. With this chosen major, he was taking five classes from the field. Two other classes were simple electives to give him a break from such a crazy schedule. On Tuesdays, he worked at a nearby McDonald's for three hours in the morning (from 6 AM – 9 AM). His only Criminal Justice class on Tuesdays started an hour after that, followed by an Art class and an American Pop Music class.

When he was trying to find time to sleep, he barely had the time to find a girlfriend, as good as the idea sounded in his head.

"No fair! You must have cheated somehow!"

"No fair? You're the one who had the higher level"

"Which is why you had to have been cheating! I should have **won **that!"

"Stop calling me a cheater! You're just a sore loser, that's all!"

He had been dosing off for a little bit until he heard two boys (probably no older than middle school students) arguing. At first, he thought they were still playing the card game from the time he entered the train. However, their heightened volume proved that they were arguing about something he knew he could settle.

Standing up, he gently passed by the indigo-haired girl standing by him and walked over to the children.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

The two boys turned to the brown-haired young man and showed him their cards and toy digivices.

_Ah, the classic case of underestimating your opponents.  
_  
Digimon was all about strategy. It wasn't always about being the stronger Digimon. It was often about using a digimon properly. A digimon was only as effective as its trainer was. Digimon was the classic tale of brain over braun.

So, basically, no cheating had been involved in this case.

"Ah, a Leomon versus a Renamon."

He studied the holographic cards for a bit. He already knew all the attacks and had a good idea of how the battle went. The holographic designs just looked cool.

Of course, the middle schoolers thought he was carefully analyzing the cards.

The one with the Leomon spoke first.

"See? I should have won that fight!"

The boy with the Renamon simply pouted.

Roman scratched his head, acting like he was a _little _bit puzzled. The children had to believe he was a little puzzled, or else they probably wouldn't have listened to him.

"Well, let's see here. Do you still have the cards you used?"

Roman waited while the children scrambled along their collection to find the cards they used for their digimon. He sweatdropped when the Leomon trainer only handed him one card. The one with the Renamon clearly had a strategy, and knew what he was doing, as he handed Roman _twelve_ different cards.

"Ah, how exactly did you use one card?" Roman asked politely, not trying to insult the intelligence of the Leomon trainer. He refrained from laughing at the one-sided battle. After looking at all the cards, Roman already knew how the battle went. The Renamon trainer didn't cheat at all.

The boy with the Leomon just didn't know how to use his cards.

At least one member of the Suzuki family understood what _tact_ was, even if it was in front of middle school students.

"Well, Leomon's stronger than Renamon."

_Again with that.  
_  
If the middle schoolers were closer to his age, Roman would have rolled his eyes at the statement. But he remained as polite as possible in front of the younger boys.

"And what was your strategy going into the battle?"

"Keep attacking Renamon," the middle schooler answered.

It was time to show this poor boy the errors of his "strategy."

"You with the Renamon."

"Yes?"

"You've certainly used a lot of cards here."

"Well, they help Renamon. A lot." the winner of the card game stated.

"What was _your_ strategy?"

"Hmm... well... Osai knew his Leomon's the stronger digimon. All he did was attack."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do with Digimon, Mo?" the Leomon trainer, Osai, asked, clearly confused.

The boy referred to as "Mo" shook his head.

"Not all the time. That's why we have other cards."

"What do they do?"

Roman smiled. The friends were already sorting out this argument themselves. Their argument, followed by the current conversation they were having showed that this Osaki boy wasn't an experienced player. His confusion, combined with the mistakes of not using power-ups, also became evident here.

Roman saw that Mo put on a thoughtful face, so he thought he'd help out with the explanations here. First, he had to find something out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how long have you been playing... was it Osaki?"

The boy nodded.

"Not too long. This is my second time playing," he answered.

"And you, Mo, how long have you been playing?"

"It's almost been a full year now," the boy responded proudly.

"Ah. Well, Osaki here's a tip for the future. You're gonna need to buy more upgrade cards for your digimon."

"Why?"

"They make your digimon stronger. That's the reason why your friend was able to win. It's true that you had the higher level, but these cards were all about raising Renamon's quickness and strength."

The cards shown went something like this:

High Speed Plugs.

High Power Plugs.

Various modifications.

Osaki was listening intently. Even the winner Mo was listening to this advice.

"You kept on attacking, but the faster Renamon got, your attacks did less damage."

"U-huh," Osaki said, showing he was still listening.

"Even though you used this power card for Leomon, his energy levels decreased. A lot. At this point, Renamon had enough energy _and _raised power to win the battle."

"Ah! It makes so much sense now!" Osaki exclaimed.

Roman chuckled and gave the cards back to the middle schoolers.

"You'll get the hang of it. Just keep practicing with your buddy. If he keeps winning, try to find out how he wins, and learn what you did wrong."

"Awesome, thanks Mister..."

"Roman. Roman Suzuki. It was nothing," the older, brown-haired young man replied.

"All right! Let's go again!" Osaki said, as Roman sat back down in his seat, cell phone still opened up to the mobile application.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101

Usually, scenes with evil characters involve anonymous locations, and shadowed characters that hid their identity.

The same format applies here.

Two figures had been watching over the Digimon phenomenon growing not _just_ in Tokyo, but expanding across the entire world.

In a dark room, they were exchanging a short, simple conversation.

"My lord."

"How many times have I told you? You do not need to bow, and you do not need to call me your 'lord.' I consider you an equal."

"I... apologies. But it seems that everything is all in order."

"You are certain that all users have come together."

"Yes. Roman Suzuki, Kelly Suzuki, Madison Parker, and Jessica Torres have all assembled."

"With good time, too. It seems our little project has hatched."

"So, we shall carry on with Phase One."

"It's time to proceed."

As the second figure left the room to carry out the plans, the tall, dark figure looked at a television screen.

There was a split screen, as the screen centered on all four of the characters. Scouts had informed him that Roman Suzuki and Madison Parker finally came into contact on the train station. Back in New York, his American scouts informed him that Kelly Suzuki and Jessica Torres had purchased plane tickets to Tokyo.

Two years felt like a long period of waiting, but everything assembled.

The creator of _Digimon Enterprises _rose to his feet and turned off the television screen. Turning to the flashing computer screen, he saw that his associate had written up the Genesis Project.

Green 0's and 1's filled the screen, and Hideki Tsui closed his eyes, ready to be taken in by the sensation of data consumption, bringing him back to his home world.

The Digital World.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101

**Kelly Suzuki and Jess Torres**

That night, the girls sat talking about their spontaneous trip to Tokyo. Jessica's parents allowed her to go, and Kelly's family allowed her to visit Roman. While they sat on two beds, their cellphones were all open to one similar application.

Yup. The _Digimon _application.

As the two girls continued to talk about the excitement of traveling overseas, they were distracted by a quick, high-pitched, electronic noise.

Jessica sat up.

"Huh?"

Kelly frowned.  
"What's up, Jess?"

"Did you hear that?"

Kelly shook her head.

The sound repeated.

"There it is again!"

"Okay, I heard it that time. Jess, you okay?"

Kelly was asking for a good reason. Quickly, her friend became speechless. Speechless, and almost... paled.

The older girl's shocked face pointed at Kelly's computer.

Turning around, her eyes widened.

"Wh-what is..."

She never got to finish the sentence.

A flair of light filled the room, capturing the two girls.

In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

If anybody was still in the room, they would have seen the following words on Kelly's computer screen.

**WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD**

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101

During the entire ride back to their apartment complexes, Roman and Madi didn't look up once from their cellphones.

Madi had been too focused on learning more about other digimon when Roman had completely dosed off from exhaustion, hand clutching his cellphone tightly.

"Last stop, Obadiah."

Most people had already gotten off of the train, leaving a very open train.

As she took her hand off of the pole, she saw that the boy by her had fallen asleep.

_Hmm..._

It wasn't like Madison to be a social individual, but she wasn't a completely cold-hearted person either. This _was _their last stop, and he didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.

So she kicked him in the shin.

Instinctly, he reacted.

"Ow! What was-"

With his eyes opened, he saw the familiar girl looking at him.

"Oh. Thanks."

Madi shrugged.

"Don't mention it."

When they got off the train, Roman turned to the indigo-haired girl.

"You look familiar, somehow."

"Name's Madi. We're in the same _American Pop Music_ class."

"Ah, that's probably why I've seen you around. It's a huge class."

Again, Madi shrugged, barely uninterested in the brown-haired boy. Her attention stayed on the mobile application.

Again, she was never the most social person. It wasn't that she hated people, she just preferred her time to herself.

The two were walking in the same direction, and Roman was naturally a bit of a people-person.

Good for Roman.

"Roman. Roman Su-"

_BEEP_

The two of them stopped. As they were walking by each other, they heard the loud, quick, high-pitched noise that seemed to be coming from...

And then they were engulfed in the same light that Kelly and Jess were.

Nobody was around their locked apartment complexes, but the same message displayed on Roman and Madi's computers.

**WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD**

**END CHAPTER**

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101

_Author's notes:_

_Whew! All that took a long time to write, but I'm glad my head's making sense. At least, to me. If you have any questions, remember to ask and I'll try to get to your questions._

_Also, I know I'm probably gonna introduce a few more human characters, but I've introduced most of the main cast here. When I get to it, I'll throw in a "chapter" that has a list of the characters for you to see. That way you'll be able to keep track of them. And just so nobody's too confused, Jess is Latin-American. Roman and Kelly have mixed blood. Roman adapted more American features in his appearance. Kelly adapted more Japanese features._

Madi's Japanese, in the sense that Anime characters are Japanese (different hair color, different skin color, etc. You know what I mean if you watch enough anime)


	4. Enter The Digital World!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_We met Roman, Kelly, Jess, and Madi and learned about the online Digimon game. Briefly, we get glimpses of mysterious Digimon creator Hideki Tsui that lead to questions, and more questions. What is Project Genesis? Where are our characters now? Tune in and find out!_

* * *

So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence  
When you know the maker's land

So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now  
And I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be

"The Cave" by Mumford & Sons

**Chapter 2: Enter, the Digital World!**

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Those were shouts of falling people from the sky. Yes, the sky.

Unable to fully process what was going on, Roman looked at the girl beside him. Her eyes showed fear in an unfamiliar situation, as the two continued to fall from the sky. Looking down, they could tell that they were clearly not in Obadiah anymore.

And, somehow, he felt a pair of goggles by his head.

"GRAB THESE AND HOLD ON TO ME!" he yelled, hoping the gesture would calm both of them down.

Madi rarely panicked, and couldn't remember the last time she feared for her life, but it wasn't often that one was transported by a beaming light and taken into the sky.

In fear for her life, she listened to her fellow student. Through the air, she caught his goggles, put them on, and closed her eyes. Maybe she was in some really messed up dream, and she would wake up.

Roman saw this, and thought the girl was calming down. As for him, he tried to look around... wherever they were, and saw... an island. It looked like there was a lot of water, which was more than what he could have hoped for in such a situation. Falling onto water was probably a lot safer than falling onto land, especially at the speed they were going.

Still a good distance away from the water, he looked at the girl. She still had her eyes closed. It was a good thing he remembered her name.

"HEY! MADI!" he shouted, loudly enough in hopes that she would open her eyes.

The falling girl opened her eyes.

_So I'm either still dreaming, or I'm going to die. Just great._

"YOU SEE THAT WATER, RIGHT?"

Madison saw more than that. She saw an entire _island_. But back to the question while they were quickly falling to their doom.

"YEAH!" she shouted back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, RIGHT?"

"YEAH!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT HOLD ON TIGHT! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET GO! TRUST ME, I HAVE A PLAN!" the boy kept on shouting.

Again, in other circumstances, Madi

A) would definitely _not _listen to **anybody**.

And

B) would definitely, definitely not hold any other boy's hand in shouts of panic

But, when one is falling from the sky, they usually have little time to process such information.

So, she clung on to the boy's waist tightly.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" the boy shouted.

She didn't need to be told twice.

The two of them closed their eyes, and Roman quickly readjusted their position. They were still a few feet, quickly diminishing to a few inches away from the ground. In the air, he continued to flow along with gravity to the point that he knew would be much closer to the water.

As he continued to do this, they fell faster... and reached the bottom of the sea, which wasn't entirely deep.

Underwater, Roman felt the girl hugging his waist, which was exactly what he asked of her.

Good.

When they fell into the water, it wasn't far swimming distance away from the island.

Holding the girl in one arm, he pedaled and pedaled until they got to land.

Gasping for air, the two of them lay flat on their backs after those sequence of events.

Both of them were still too tired to stand up, and lied on the ground for a while. They were able to talk, after coughing the salty sea water out of their system.

"What the _hell _just happened?" the girl asked, quickly getting over her shock.

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

Still on the ground, they found they weren't the only ones on the island.

"Th-that voice!" both Roman and Madi heard from a close distance.

Immediately, the two of them got up.

Roman was turning around quickly.

"Hey you okay?" Madi asked.

"That other voice... that's my sister!"

"But whe-"

"KELLY!" Roman yelled worriedly.

Instead of asking questions, Madi knew it was a good idea to look for this boy's sister. She also got up and started yelling for 'Kelly' even if she had no idea who the girl was.

"ROMAN!" they finally heard from what sounded to be close to the forest.

They moved on to the forrest, and spotted two girls who were standing up.

Madi watched the Japanese girl move quickly to the brown-haired boy's position. The two of them embraced strongly.

"I was so scared!" the girl under Roman's arms muttered.

"I... I'm glad you're alright."

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101010101010

After everybody took a breather, it was time to figure out what was going on here. They moved from the edge of the forrest to a sandy spot on the beach where all four of them were sitting on the ground, indian style.

Everybody explained their stories, and nothing made a lick of sense. How could they be in two completely different countries, hear the same exact beeping sound, and end up on a random island?!

"Hold on a minute," Roman said.

The other three girls stayed silent and looked at him. He continued.

"This place... I feel like I've been here before."

"Brother?" Kelly asked, getting up the same time her brother started to get up.

"Cou-could you guys stay here for a minute? I want to check something out. See if the area's safe."

"What if it's not?" the girl by Kelly asked.

"Then it's better that you three are safe over here. Madi."

"Hmm?"

"Keep an eye out. I'll try to be quick."

Madi didn't really like what was going on, but everything he was saying did make the most sense.

Sighing, she and the others reluctantly agreed.

A few minutes later, Roman was able to confirm that he _was _in a familiar spot. Cutting through the forrest reminded him of the previous dreams he had. In the other dreams, he was floating from various places: grassy landscapes, or moving through a blue forrest.

The fact that the forrest was blue definitely told them they were in a _very_ strange place. Particularly...

Roman's eyes widened as he ran back to the island to get to the girls.

"Guys!" he shouted, glad that they were still at the same spot by the island.

They all turned around as he ran back to them.

"Okay... this is gonna sound weird. A lot weirder than the other explanations, but you have to believe me. I know where we are."

Kelly frowned.

"We're listening."

"We're in the Digital World."

Silence followed up many, _many_ blinks from the three girls. And, the inevitable fits of laughter erupted from all three of them.

Roman wasn't amused, and he understood why they thought he was joking. He would repeat himself _twice_ so they understood he was 100% serious.

The laughing stopped.

Madi broke the stunned silence from the girls.

"You sound like you're sure of what's going on. So let's say I want to be humored. How are you so sure we're in the Digital World?"

Roman had his proof.

"Follow me."

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101010101010

Truth be told, the girls knew something strange was going on.

While Roman was out, they properly introduced themselves to one another. In a short discussion, they noted how all of their outfits were completely different from what they'd been wearing before.

Back in New York City, Kelly and Jess were getting ready to go to bed. They had their pajamas on. Now, they were wearing something else.

Kelly was wearing a denim jacket with a light grey shirt. Along with that, she had a navy blue skirt. She was glad it fit perfectly, because her older brother would have made her put on something else on. Everything _extremely_ comfortably. There was one more difference. Before, she'd been wearing socks. Now, she was wearing a pair of grey running shoes.

Kelly was a little surprised at Jess's outfit. For as long as she'd known Jesse, the girl preferred to wear long-sleeved shirts and pairs of classic cut jeans. Now, Jess was wearing a (in her opinion) cute, lavender shirt with ruffled sleeves. The sleeves weren't long, and you could finally see her beautiful, tanned skin. The jeans were replaced with a pair of black shorts, and brown boots tied her outfit together nicely.

Now, Kelly and Jess knew nothing about Madi. If they knew her, the first thing they would have noted would be her hair. Madi usually dyed her hair with a dark indigo color. That color was gone. She had unbelievably straight, long, dark jet black hair.

They also didn't know that she never went anywhere without her dark, leather jacket. That had been replaced with a military jacket that looked like it was two times lighter than other usual military jackets. Along with the military jacket, she wore a casual, black top. Nothing revealing at all, as the top stretched down to her waist and fit perfectly, just like all their other outfits. She had a pair of dark navy  
jeans with red, low cut shoes.

When Roman had returned and taken them back through the forrest, Madi noted the changes in his outfit. On the subway, he had been wearing a simple red shirt with black jeans. Now he was wearing a black hoodie, navy jeans, and grey Converse Chucks. She returned the goggles to him, and the red goggles were resting on top of his head.

While they were walking, the girls exchanged glances. Their previous discussion that led to Roman's declaration of them being in the Digital World, or at least some other different world didn't seem _as_ farfetched now.

There was also the fact that they were walking through a blue forrest. It was unbelievable. It was almost celestial.

"Believe me now?" Roman asked.

The girls didn't answer. They were too stunned by the sight.

When leaves and grass were normally green, this forrest had a mixture of purple and blues. Strange (yet tiny) creatures slithered around the trees. Even the bugs or insects in this forrest didn't look like creatures they were all used to seeing.

As magnificent as the view was, they were all still a little worried. Wherever they were, this place was unfamiliar. It was a wonder that the Boogie Monster or Frankenstein popped out of nowhere and started chasing after them.

"Uh... Roman?"

Roman didn't look back, but he responded to Jess.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't want to sound like I'm doubting you or anything, but, well... do you know where you're going?" she asked.

"I do."

The shy girl turned to her close friend. The other Suzuki sibling just shrugged, and the girls continued to follow him. Roman led the way. Jess trailed only a few inches behind, which was remarkable, considering Roman was moving very quickly.

There was, however, a more considerable gap in distance between Madi and Kelly, who even had running shoes.

As neither of them had any watch on them to tell time, all of their cell phones seemed to have fried from the length of time spent in the water. Nobody knew for sure, but it felt like they'd been switching from running to walking to trying to catch up with Roman for hours.

Kelly was trying to get to know the Madi girl as well as she could, but it was hard to pull out a true conversation at the rate they were going. The most conversation they had was one or two word answers, and then they would try to keep up with Roman.

When Roman said he knew where he was going, he hadn't been lying to them.

The forrest might have felt unfamiliar to the girls, but _everything_ was familiar, and Roman wanted to continue on as quickly as he could. He was glad they were still keeping up with him. If any of them needed a break, he wasn't sure what to do. He did care for all of their safety - even for a girl who he had just met – but he wanted to get to the place he had seen in his dreams without stopping. He feared that stopping would be worse for them; in a seemingly strange world.

All of his dreams brought this sense of direction he was currently carrying. It was more than just a hunch. Though the distance felt a lot shorter in his dreams, he knew he was going towards that same, familiar cave. Like his last dream, the egg still felt like it was calling out to him.

An unfamiliar voice kept calling his name. It sounded scared and lost.

Suddenly, a blinding light caused the group to cover their eyes.

"What's going on back there?" Roman asked, eyes still shielding himself from the light.

Jess was wondering the same thing too. In the front, the two of them had to keep their arms above their eyes when the blinding source was coming from Kelly and Madi's direction.

"It's our cellphones!" Madi responded.

"Yeah! They've been vibrating in our pockets for a long time now!" Kelly added.

Back in the distance, the two girls had their cellphones out in one arm, shielding their eyes with another.

"I thought all our cellphones stopped working!" Jess yelled.

They were all yelling because they were still far away. While they were trying to make sure each person heard one another, Roman kept observing the forrest.

"Hey guys, maybe we should turn the volume down a bit..." he said softly.

"You say something!?" Kelly yelled.

"Yeah, he's saying we shouldn't be so loud!" Jess yelled back at her friend.

"Uhh, I hate to break the yelling fest, but did you just hear that sound?" Madi said, finally quieting the group down.

Their cellphones were still out, and the bright light/vibrations didn't seem to be going away any sooner.

The group stopped moving.

Kelly understood Madi's question when the leaves continued to russle, followed by a low growl.

"I'm... guessing that's not anybody's stomach rumbling?" Jess asked, as worried as the rest of the group was getting.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Jess, look out!" Kelly yelled.

It was a good thing that Roman's martial arts training had developed both his senses and reflexes. His senses had long ago told him that they were being followed. He hadn't mentioned it to any of the girls, because he didn't want any of them to be scared. Whatever was following them seemed to be on their trail for a little while, without doing anything.

However, when the light started blaring and the group started shouting, Roman's senses knew that it wouldn't be long before it attacked.

Thankfully, he was able to push Jess out of the way.

Unluckily for him, whatever tried to attack Jess left three claw marks on his shirt.

Putting their cellphones back in their pockets, (even though they still wouldn't stop vibrating, the light seemed to be dying down) Kelly and Madi rushed over to Jess's end. Kelly gasped when they saw the marks left on Roman's shirt.

"Roman, you're bleeding!"

Half paying attention to his sister's surprised shout, the boy was mostly examining the surrounding area to make sure nothing else came from unexpected trees.

"A-are you alright?" Jess asked, feeling guilty for the blood on his shirt.

"I'll be fine. We gotta keep moving."

"Oh no we don't. That's a deep cut, and we have to alleviate the pressure."

Roman blinked. He didn't often hear his sister use big vocabulary words. It looked like all the girls were worried, even if he wanted to continue searching for that cave that was in his dreams.

"Roman, take your shirt off for a bit," his sister commanded.

"Eh?"

That sound, of course, came from Jess.

Roman raised his eyes at his sister.

"Oh shut up. You know what I meant. You're hurt. Jess and I have dealt a couple of times with stuff like this. It'll be easier to work with the cut without your shirt."

Sighing, he knew he couldn't argue with Kelly. As he took his shirt off, Kelly and Madi started to turn around and walk.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

This time, Madi answered.

"Our cellphones won't stop going off, and we think it has something to do with the area back there. Plus, there's something else appearing on our phones."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jess asked, trying to ease the awkwardness of 1: her shirtless crush being right in front of her 2: not knowing whether or not to thank or kill her best friend (because she knew Kelly had some sort of scheming plan) and 3: whether or not she would be able to concentrate on the actual task of healing the very well-built Roman Suzuki.

"I wish I could give a better explanation that makes more sense, but simply put, Roman, we're starting to believe you," Madi continued.

"Huh? You are?"

"Yeah. None of us can explain what's going on right now, but your explanation makes the most sense. The creature that attacked us also looks like a recognizable digimon."

"But that would give us more of a reason to stick together," Roman argued.

It wasn't that he was trying to be a difficult person. He was very concerned for all of their safety at the moment. If they really were in the digital world, it didn't make sense to start splitting off as a group.

"Brother."

Jess continued to look back and forth from Madi to Roman to Kelly, as she was probably as confused as Roman was at the moment.

"Please. Just let Jess take a look at you. We're not going to go too far away. If the slightest problem comes up, we'll come back here."

After a few moments of hesitation and head scratching, Roman sighed.

"Alright. But don't be too long!" he shouted, as the girls headed off, leaving a reddened Jess alone with her crush.

"Ah, so, there was a stream nearby. The first thing we need to do is walk towards it. I need to pour some water on that wound," she began.

He smiled at her. His arms motioned for her to guide them as he said, "Lead the way."

Jess nervously bit her lip and started walking. With his shirt wrapped around his hand, Roman followed.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101010101010

Something neither Kelly or Madi told Roman was that their names were being called.

It felt a little strange, but not in an eerie or creepy manner at all. Rather, the voices felt gentle. Friendly, in fact.

Neither really knew what they were looking for, but they could tell the voices were getting closer.

As long as they were searching for that source, Kelly thought that she'd bring up a conversation with the other black haired girl.

"So how do you know my brother?"

Never really one for conversation, Madi found herself in a new situation. She was a bit of a loner, and preferred more time by herself. She wasn't sure if she liked this change of scenery or not.

Might as well try.

"I don't wouldn't say that I _know_ him. We're in the same class, and we met just recently."

"Oh..."

Continuing there walk, Madi decided the silence was a little strange between the two. She brought up a conversation topic.

"You guys seem close."

Kelly smiled.

"Yeah. There's... a lot of a backstory, but that's kind of a longer story."

Madi understood the tone in the Suzuki girl's voice. It was the kind of tone that didn't want to dive deeper than necessary. Like she wanted that part to be a little bit more private.

"How far apart are you?"

"Just two years, but it always feels like Roman's so much more mature."

"You don't need to be in a rush to grow up. Growing up's pretty overrated."

"Really..."

"Yep. Just trust me. High school isn't as bad as you think it is."

As soon as their conversation started, they saw two flickering objects of light.

"Woah!" Kelly shouted, excitedly rushing towards it.

Madi blinked. Something didn't seem right here.

"Wait, Kelly! It could be a -"

"I've got you now!" another voice yelled.

"What the?" Kelly asked, turning around.

A tall mushroom popped up, moving towards her with a miniature sized, red mushroom in its hand.

Madi's eyes wiened.

"Kelly! Get out of the way!"

Kelly did a jumping barrell roll as the tall, purple mushroom threw a red mushroom in her direction. She was able to get away from the exploding, red mushroom.

"Since when could mushrooms talk?" she groaned.

"That's not a mushroom! That's -"

"A mushroom? I ain't no mushroom. You can call me Mushroomon, and I'll be taking those crys-"

Its little speech was cut off, as an arrow hit its legs.

Madi winced, as the digimon yelled in pain.

Wait a minute.

That arrow!

Turning around, she saw a _very_ familiar digimon perched up against a tree branch.

_It couldn't be..._

"Archmon!" she yelled happily.

"Madi! Kelly! Grab those crystals!" the hooded digimon shouted from the tree.

"How do you know our names?" Kelly asked.

Another creature popped up from the same tree. It looked like a brown bunny with very big ears and spoke with a quiet voice.

"My apologies, but now is not the time for that discussion," the creature said.

"Lopmon's right. We've got to grab those crystals and get out of here before Mushroomon and Woodmon start appearing."

The two girls exchanged looks at each other.

With no other digimon in sight, they grabbed the crystals from the stones and had a good idea where to go next.

"I know a place where we can go. Follow me!"

After grabbing the crystals, they were able to notice that their cellphones stopped vibrating. But, there wasn't enough time to figure out what was going on right now as more Mushroomon started appearaing. As they were running for their lives, they really hoped there would be time to be able to explain what was going on.

**CHAPTER END  
**

* * *

_I finally got a very basic character sheet up, hopefully this clears up confusion on which character is which (and I've been trying to make clear distinctions. I hope that I've been doing this properly). Also, the similarities were put in the character sheets for you to be able to understand the OC's personalities a little bit easier. I don't want you directly drawing every similarity out of those characters, because I'm trying to make my OC's different._

_I like the Digimon Universe, at least from seasons 1-3. Haven't really seen Frontier, but I'm not sure if I'm missing anything from that. Let me know if I should check Frontier out or not._

_Eventually I'm also going to add in a brief Digimon character sheet. You'll see some familiar Digimon (if this chapter wasn't indication enough), and you'll see some brand new ones I've thought up._

_If you read this, let me know what you thought. This is something completely new, so I hope you'll take the time out to give a review. As always, let me know if anything's confusing, and if you have a question, I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities. Later!_


	5. Chapter 5

Currently listening to: Man of Steel soundtrack

**Disclaimer**: Don't own digimon

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

By now, Jess accepted she was in a dream she didn't want to wake up from. Because, from her reasoning, things this good just didn't happen in real life.

The stream of water wasn't a terribly far distance away. In fact, it took a few seconds to get there, but she'd gotten into a pleasant conversation with a very shirtless (and still scarred) Roman Suzuki.

For as long as she knew Kelly, she'd only recently developed a crush on her best friend's older brother. Really, which girl couldn't like a man like him? He was polite, kind... almost everything about him was perfect in her eyes. Yes, she was pretty much head-over-heels for the tall boy.

So, assuming she was in a dream, Jess was responsive as ever. She was even asking him questions in return. Questions about becoming a lawyer, and what life in a completely different country was like. And, while she alleviated the pressure from the imprints on Roman's chest, she took in all of the information like a sponge.

Her embarrassment was even subsiding. The usual stutters were stopping, and she was feeling more relaxed. It wasn't like he would bite.

She wasn't even aware that time had passed until they saw Kelly and Madi running over to them.

Jess blinked.

There were girls appeared to have two new friends. An adorable looking... rabbit (?) was by Kelly's side, and something? Somebody? Was standing far on the branches of the tree by Madi.

"Thanks for the help, Jess. I feel much better now," Roman said, smiling at the girl. Standing up, he put his shirt on. The scratch from the previous digimon was fierce enough to leave some small, visible marks in the sweatshirt.

_Be still, stupid heart!_

Heartbeat spiraling out of control from the warm smile, Jess scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, no problem. I was glad to have checked you out. The wound! Glad to have checked the wound out."

Quickly, Jess shut her mouth before she said anything stupid.

From the back, Kelly would have giggled at the cute scene if they weren't being chased by Digimon.

Those last few words sounded strange in her head.

Madi was the first to speak from them.

"You're right. This is the Digital World."

"And wild Digimon are after us! Uh, except for these two," Kelly said next.

Roman really wanted to ask the two girls to slow down, but it sounded like they didn't really have much time.

"These two are friends, you say?"

"Yeah. This guy here's Lopmon (Madi pointed at the rabbit by Kelly as she said this)."

She pointed at the tree before she introduced her created Digimon.

"And he's Archmon."

"And we gotta get out of here before those mushroom and tree looking digimon show up!"

Roman looked up at the trees.

"Archmon, tell me why we should trust you and Lopmon."

Roman didn't necessarily want to put on a harsh tone, but in an unknown, (relatively) unfamiliar world, he had to be as careful as possible. These creatures didn't look like they had any ill intent behind their motives, he had to be able to tell what the digimon's next words would be.

Archmon spoke. "We are with our masters. Friends of theirs are friends of ours."

Lopmon also spoke up. "Please, we do not mean you harm. It is as Archmon said. We mean to protect."

Their words sounded sincere enough, and, given the circumstances, they were also their only guides familiar enough with the world's sights and sounds. Easing up on the harsh tone, Roman moved on to his next question

"You mean to protect. Can you get us out of here?"

The digimon in the trees gracefully jumped down next to Madi to join the group. He turned to face Roman.

"Aye. If you all could be kind enough to step back a little bit."

The entire group was still pretty close together, and they were all still worrying about getting out of this place before more enemy digimon showed up.

As they stepped back, they heard a strange language coming from the standing digimon's mouth.

Unable to fully capture the words that he was saying, it was obvious enough to any of them that he was doing some sort of chant. He continued to repeat one, specific phrase.

_Elya fue san sujir.  
Elya fue san sujir.  
Elya fue san sujir._

The digimon's body color instantly changed to an orange color, and he was lightly hovering around the air.  
When the mantra was done, he let out a cry.

"AESCARDYLE!"_  
_  
Suddenly, the sound of a deep, extended bird cry filled the air. The group looked up at the sky, and were welcomed to a majestic sight.

There, an incredibly large griffin appeared at Archmon's side. The orange griffin was awe-inspiring to look at, from its incredible wingspan to its massive talons. As it landed down on the air, the force from its gigantic, flapping wings was strong enough to push the entire group back.

Archmon laughed weakly as he slowly hopped onto the bird. When he spoke, his voice also sounded like it had exerted a lot of energy from... well, whatever he was doing before.

He coughed and spoke softly with a few pauses.

"It.. is good... to see you, my friend."

Madi frowned at the sound of Archmon's weak voice. Nonetheless, it seemed like the pauses were diminishing with each sentence, and his energy recovering, but slowly.

"These humans... are friends. Please, take them out of here"

The bird responded with a gentle hoot, and ruffled its feathers.

Jess giggled a little. It was almost acting like an owl.

Archmon reached out his hand to Madi. The one he called 'master' took the digimon's hand. Each time somebody got up, they held out their hands for the other to hop on. After Madi came Kelly (the tiny Lopmon gently grabbed on to her head for safety), then Jess and, lastly, Roman. They held onto each other tightly when they lifted above the ground.

Crying to the sun, Aescardyle spread its wings, and they were off.

"Look! Down there!" Jess said while they were in the air.

When the others looked down, they saw groups of Mushroomon and Woodmon on the ground, angrily shouting at the skies. It was hard to tell how many were by the ground, but it almost seemed like hundreds of them came from the forrest. Some of the Mushroomon tried the same exploding ttack from before, but at that point, the griffin was already floating around in the clouds.

In only a few seconds, they found themselves floating gently amongst the sky.

"Where do you wish to go?" Archmon asked.

It sounded like its energy was coming back quickly. Madi felt relieved.

Realizing Archmon had asked _her_ the question, Madi realized she had no idea how to answer the question. Still holding on tightly to her digimon, she turned around slightly.

The other girls shrugged, but Roman looked thoughtful.

"Roman?" she asked.

"Archmon, I have a question for you."

"I am listening," it replied.

"I wish I could describe myself a lot better, but I'm looking for a cave. I'm sure there must be many caves in this world, but from what I remember in my dreams, it was very dark. When I briefly saw light, this one was surrounded by crystals. There was something else in it."

The boy paused. Archmon did not look back, but from what the goggle boy already gathered, Archmon seemed to be an astute digimon. It was probably just waiting for him to continue. So he did.

"It had an egg. Large, white, and a purple illumination came from it."

At this point, the others (still holding on tightly) turned to look at him.

Archmon still faced the front.

Indeed, from what Roman gathered, the digimon was certainly an astute one. Perceptive, patient, and thorough.

It had been listening intently to the human's words, and the cave did sound familiar. Both he and Lopmon already knew that the boy spoke of digital eggs that every digimon came from, but the cave. It had to be...

"I do, in fact, know of this cave you speak of."

"You do?"

"We must travel to the _only_ island I know of that holds what you seek. I must warn you all, it is a very dangerous island."

"Dangerous?" both Kelly and Jess repeated, a little frightened at the notion.

"Brother, do we really have to go to this place?" Kelly asked.

"We have to. My digimon's there. It's _got to be_ there."

He knew the others were still unconvinced.

"Kelly, Madi. You two have digimon of your own now."

"We do," they both replied.

"It has been a short time, but don't you already feel a strong... attachment to your digimon?"  
Madi looked at Archmon.

Kelly looked at Lopmon.

The two never really thought of it. Sure, they were still just getting to know each other, but the male Suzuki member of the family had very accurately described the feelings they had towards their digimon.

And just like that, it made sense to Madi. Earlier, just when she heard her digimon sounded _very_ tired, Madi just knew she didn't like the feeling. Her response was a frown, but she was frowning because she was already starting to care about him.

It was an odd feeling, because she wasn't close to that many people.

Kelly had been very silent since the brown rabbit found her.

Yes, it looked a little strange, but she still found it to be one of the most adorable looking creatures she'd seen. And it was _hers_.

When Kelly was quiet, to tell the truth, she had been thinking about many things.

First, she was thinking about her new friend. Her brother was very right. In a few minutes, she had already grown extremely attached to the furry fellow. She hadn't even talked to Lopmon that much, but it felt like something strong had already been developed between the two.

Secondly, her brain traveled to deeper thoughts. Among the 'how did they get here' part, she also knew there had to be some kind of reason the four of them had landed here. It was no coincidence they landed on an island that brought these two creatures to them.

Did that mean Roman had one? And Jess, as well?

In short, yes, Kelly undertsood her brother. Perfectly.

Even Jess, who hadn't had a digimon, still took the time to think about their 'landing' in this world. At first, she dismissed it to be just a dream. And that was because of the amazing moments she'd found alone with Roman.

But even in their time alone, she had taken time to observe the surrounding area.

She couldn't explain it, but even if she didn't have a digimon, being here... it felt right.

Kelly, Jess, Madison, and even Roman were all scared of what was to come. They all knew they were definitely not in Kansas anymore, but they had to continue in the Digital World.

The Suzuki boy noticed the group had fallen silent, and they were all in thought.

"So... do you guys understand?"

"Yes."  
Still concentrated on the skies in front, Archmon nodded.

"Aescardyle. Take us to the Cave of Despair."

Everybody gulped at the sound of the unpleasant name.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101  
_  
_When one looked out the windows, they were welcomed to some of the most beautiful scenery in the Digital World.

Outside of Middletree Fortress was a sparkling ocean for miles, and miles. From time to time, mythical bird digimon would flow across the seas, and the water would glow brightly,

The castle itself was a sight to behold, but one grew tired after being trapped in the castle for centuries.

Taking the time to walk back to the long dining table, the man looked across at the far, far end of the table.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

His wife, his dearly beloved, sat at the end, keeping a watchful eye on the man she loved.

"I was just thinking," he replied, sitting down at his end of the table.

From the distance the two sat apart, somebody would be able to assume the two didn't love each other, but Hideki Tsui was a man of tradition. He'd always felt it was better to have a conversation with his wife when she was on the other end, and they had been living like this since the castle's inception.

"Whatever it was must trouble you deeply," she replied.

The businessman sighed. He knew he had married one of the smartest woman in the Digital World, and that was what he loved about her.

She never got too intrusive, because she understood when something was bothering him, he usually did not prefer telling his thoughts.

But, he was mostly a private person when it came to others. He told his beloved everything. She was the only one he loved strongly. The only one he trusted.

Even though she didn't ask questions, he could tell that his troubles had been troubling her as well.

"Digimon are fickle creatures," he stated his thoughts.

"And humans aren't."

The Japanese man raised an eye at that.

"In some ways. What I mean is, digimon are too simple-minded."

He paused, figuring out a way to articulate his thoughts.

She nodded. She felt she could already see where he was going with the statement. Glad that he was starting to talk once more (he had been staring outside of the window for hours since they returned), she took a sip of the wine by her table.

"Indeed they are," she agreed.

"Most digimon do not believe in the existence of the human realm. And the few that do, well, they could care less about another world. All _they_ know is the digital world."

He took the time to look down at his dinner plate.

A tenderloin (cooked rare) remained untouched as he picked up his fork and brought the slice to his mouth, gently chewing.

His wife took the opportunity to talk.

"Yet we are one of the few who appreciate the existences of both worlds. There aren't even any digimon who have made it to the other world, yet we have been co-existing with humans, as if we were one of them for years."

Hideki Tsui smiled.

"Indeed we have been. Dear, I am going to ask you a hard question I have never asked, but I want you to tell me the truth."

She nodded, and stared at me intently.

"Do you think what I am doing makes me... evil?"

Of course her husband would ask a very loaded question.

He had the control and the power to move from the digital world to the world of humans. When he had started the idea of the Digimon game, the Digital World remained a peaceful place. Digimon rarely fought amongst each other, but he knew everything about the world. He knew how digimon operated. He had the power to make them turn against each other, and he had the power to make it stop.

He had the power to transform anything, including him and his wife's appearances.

His wife wished to return to her digimon form when they had came back to the Digital World, to which he granted her wish. In the time they had come back, he was still in his human form. He was thinking of keeping it for a bit longer.

As he thought, his wife had taken the time to think about such a hard question. Then, she spoke.

"I must admit, I do not necessarily agree with your actions. Seeing digimon fight against me troubles me. Many would call you a 'monster' for what you've done, and many would regard you as "evil." For me, it is not as simple as that."

Hideki Tsui brought the wine to his lips as his wife continued. He was paying attention, but him finishing his dinner would also satisfy her worries.

"If you were to rephrase your question a little bit, and ask me if your _actions_ were evil, I would say that they most certainly are. But, you are you, and you have not changed since the day of our vows. You are the one that I love. It is not my call to say whether you are evil, or if you are good. I believe, deep down inside, we all know if we are good, or if we are evil."

"Thank you for your honest opinion. And you would still love me were I to be evil."

"My love. You know where my heart lies," she simply responded.

As both of them had finished, she got up and walked to the door. Normally, they would continue talking together, but not today. She knew that he needed time on his own, and she respected that. She would call for the dishes later.

His wife's words still ran through his head.

_I believe, deep down inside, we all know if we are good, or if we are evil._

He frowned, and took another sip of his wine.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

_Author's notes: If you've read this, and have any opinions, please leave a comment! I know that this is going to be one of the harder stories to reach reviews because it's an original story, but I will rarely be introducing new characters. I will continue to update my character sheet into a new character sheet for the groups' digimon. Anyway, I'm going to be gone for this weekend, so I won't be able to get an update in for a little bit.  
_


End file.
